The Mystery of Dalin
by Aurikki
Summary: A mysterious Alien comes to Earth and ends up living with Gohan. Where's he from? What's he gonna do? Find out here. This sounds like a flippin Preview. OC/some other Character I haven'r chosen yet.
1. Who are you?

Aurikki: I'm so excited. I'm finally doing a Yaoi fic. I don't know who'll be paired up with my OC yet though. All I know is that this will be a DBZ fic. My OC will be an alien, but he won't be a Saiyan. I'm not sure what kind of Alien he'll be yet. Oh well. I'm gonna make a poll for you readers, so that I won't have to pick the pairing really. I like so many of the characters that it's hard to decide which one should be paired with my OC. Oh well. Anyway, here's my OC. He's gonna do the disclaimer.

Dalin: Aurikki does not own DBZ. He only owns me, my race, and whatever family he'll give me. Please do not flame his idea, or me, or the magical flying chimps of Marz will come to eat your brains. Please enjoy the introduction of the story while I go threaten my lawyer. HEY RULAS! I HAVE SOME WORDS TO SPEAK TO YOU!

Dalin's leathery wings flapped quickly. He was trying to escape an enemy that was attempting to kill him.

"You can't run forever Dalin. Eventually, I'll get you. And I'll make sure you don't survive." Said his pursuer.

He ignored the man and kept flying. He spotted some trees below him and dove toward them. Dalin was a great flyer. He could outmaneuver all of his family and even the royal family of Malona. That's where he was from, the Great city of Malona. He hasn't seen the fair city since it was overrun by the army of his enemies. He doesn't even think their leader's name. He reached the tree and swerved through them. Always just avoiding the trunks and branches in hopes of his enemy crashing, but he had no such luck. His enemy did not have his speed, stamina, or maneuverability, but he was pretty good. They had been playing this game of cat and mouse for three days now and neither of them were tired.

Dalin wasn't only quick with his wings. He was also quick with his brain. Every second he came up with a new plan. The one he was now trying to implement included traps. He zoomed past a tree and let one of his wings nick it.

"Are you finally getting tire-ahhhhhhhh."

Dalin's wings aren't just fast, their tips are razor sharp. When he nicked the tree he managed to make a deep enough cut and, while not very noticeable, made it so that the tree would fall soon after. His pursuer was not dead nor was it likely that he was mortally injured. It would just slow him down for an hour or two, so Dalin put on an extra burst of speed and exited the forest. He found a cave awhile later and decided to rest there.

The truth was that he was tired. He's capable of flying nonstop for weeks if he needs to, but, as soon as he touches ground, he needs to rest. So he slept in that cave. It wasn't the most comfortable, but it had to do. His wings retracted into his back as he rested, and all that was left was the two slits in his clothing.

Gohan was on his way home from school, when he felt a high energy signature from near the mountains. He flew toward them to investigate.(Auriiki: Sorry for interrupting, but you should probably know, or figure out, that this is the arc with Buu and Saiyaman. Not sure what said arc is called, but you get the picture. And just because something I put in the story isn't in this arc doesn't mean it shouldn't be there. If it's in the story, it's there for a reason. Bye.) As he got closer, the energy signature got stronger.

'Whoa.' He thought, 'Whoever this is, is really strong.'

He continued toward the mountains and landed outside the cave the energy signature was coming from. He walked in and was surprised when he found a boy no older than him.

'If he's this strong when he's sleeping, than how strong is he when he's awake?' He thought.

"Hey." He said, "Wake up."

The boy slowly opened his eyes and looked up at him. He then tensed and jumped up.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Gohan said, "I'm Gohan. Gohan Son."

He then held out his hand. The boy looked at him suspiciously. Then took Gohan's hand in is own.

"I'm Dalin. Dalin Lanearus."

"Well Dalin, how about you come to my place? It's far more comfortable than a cave." Gohan said.

"Sure. Why not?" He said.

Dalin followed his new…….acquaintance maybe to his home.

"Mom I'm home!" Gohan called.

"And where were you young man? You're twenty minutes late." She scolded him.

She came into view and Dalin saw a woman. She was probably in her forties. He couldn't really tell because she still looked pretty young. She had black hair tied back in a bun.

"Oh hello." She said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Dalin Lanearus ma'am." He said.

"So you're one of Gohan's friends?" She asked.

"I guess you could say so ma'am." He said.

"Anyway, Mom I was wondering if he could stay here for a few days. His parents are out of town and he doesn't have any neighbors to make sure he's doing ok." Gohan said.

Dalin knew this was a lie, and obviously so did Gohan, but Gohan didn't really have knowledge of his parents and he couldn't say he was sleeping in a cave, so he couldn't blame him for lying.

"Well I guess so, but he better not interfere with your studying." She said.

"Don't worry, Mom, he won't." Gohan said.

So he was staying with Gohan for a few days. This could get interesting.

Aurikki: And there's the first chapter. The poll will be on my profile, so please take part in it. I hope you will review/message/take part in poll. Have a good day and/ or night, and I hope you will stay tuned for the next chapter. Later.


	2. A Taylan?

Aurikki: Welcome to another chapter of The Mystery Of Dalin. In the last chapter our hero met Gohan the-

Dalin: Whoa whoa. Wait a minute. This is not a TV show. Well DBZ is, but this is a fanfic, not a TV show.

Aurikki: I know. I just thought it might be cool to start it that way.

Dalin: I don't care. Don't do it again. And why hasn't anyone voted on the poll yet?

Aurikki: Maybe no one read the story yet.

Dalin: *sigh* You may be right. Oh well I'll just have to go another chapter with no feelings of affection of any kind. Aurikki does not own DBZ. He owns me, the original enemies, my home planet, my powers, and well anything having to do with my past really. Please enjoy the story. I'm gonna go talk to-

Dalin's Mom: Dalin! Where are you boy?!"

Dalin: Coming Mother! *mutters* damn bitch.

Aurikki: Dalin don't curse.

Dalin: Why not it's rated M for Mature.

Aurikki: Still.

Dalin: Fine *goes off to "talk" with his mom*

Aurikki: Sorry about that. And this doesn't mean that his mom will show up in the story anytime soon. To the story.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

~Goku's Telepathy~

Dalin followed Gohan to his room.

"Ok Dalin. Spill. Why were you in a cave?" Gohan said.

Dalin took a deep breath and sighed. He looked Gohan right in the eye and started his story.

"Well it started about a year ago. This emperor like guy decided that my home was his next conquest. He sent his warriors to kill us off. My mom had the foresight to send my siblings and I off to someplace safe. She didn't realize that the emperor would foresee that and send some of his warriors after us. My siblings and I split up so I don't know where they are or if they're ok. One of the warriors came after me and he chased me around for days. I barely had time to eat and no time to sleep. When I was finally tiring, I flew into the forest and set a quick and easy trap. Luckily for me, the warrior didn't know what I was capable of and fell for it. I spotted the cave and decided it was as good a place as any to rest." He said.

"So tell me. Are you an alien?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah." He said, "I come from the planet Shorlaiquir. The planet is split up into regions and provinces. I come from the city of Malona in the Taylare Province in the Flaredraelic Region. I am, by all rights, a Taylan and a powerful one at that. My siblings are as well. Taylans are elemental. My element is darkness. I am the first Taylan to hold this element in over two thousand years."

"Then you must be very special." Gohan said.

"I am. My siblings are strong, but they hold average, everyday elements." He said.

Dalin sighed again and looked down.

"I miss them." He said.

"Well don't worry." Gohan said, "I'll make things right. You just watch. In any case there's a martial arts tournament coming up and I need to ask a friend about my disguise. Why don't you come along?"

"Sure." He said.

Gohan thought over what he just learned about his new friend. He just couldn't believe there was someone out there who would hunt down kids just so he could show there was no mercy. Well Gohan assumed it was a he because Dalin said emperor not empress. He'll ask him later. Right now they were heading over to see Bulma. Gohan's a super hero, and they don't allow head gear in the tournament, so he needs Bulma to make it so he can still be in disguise.

It didn't take long to get there, and he managed to explain his problem to Bulma.

"I see. It's a shame too because the helmet was really stylish." She said.

"It was not." said her son Trunks.

"Videl did call it a trash can." He said.

Dalin just sat there staring at the outfit Gohan just poofed on.

'That is easily the stupidest outfit I have ever seen, but I have to admit he makes it work. On anyone else it would look goofy. On him it looks sorta hot.' He though.

"So anyway who's this?" Bulma asked looking at him.

"Oh I'm Dalin." He said.

"Well it's nice to meet you." She said.

Just then, a guy with spiky black hair walked in.

"What's this about a tournament and who is he?" He said.

"Vegeta, this is Dalin. Dalin, this is my husband Vegeta." Bulma said.

'Lucky her. He's hot.' He thought, 'No Dalin. Bad thoughts. He's older than you, and he's married.'

"Nice to meet you." He said, "And I'm not sure what this tournament is or what it's about, but, from what I've heard so far, it sounds interesting."

'And a great way to meet hot guys.' He added to himself.

"I might as well enter." Vegeta said, bringing him out of his daydream state.

~I'm gonna enter too.~

"Who said that?" He asked.

"Dad, is that you?" Gohan asked.

'Oh I get it. It's telepathy.' He thought.

~Sure is.~

"I think he's gone crazy." Trunks said.

"No he hasn't. I'm looking forward to another chance at beating you." Vegeta said.

~Well Miracles can happen.~

Once they were done there, the two of them took the news to Gohan's other friends. They stared at Dalin's wings at first, but they had seen weirder so it didn't last long, and they all asked who he was. They also all asked Gohan if he was fighting in his disguise. The Namekian, Piccolo, seemed as interested about Dalin as he was about him.

'I know he's green and all, but I've seen weirder people at home. Besides, he's not ugly. He's just different. Actually he's really cute. Ugh. Why do most of Gohan's friends look good? It would be so much easier if they looked their age, but they don't. I really need to stop looking at guys, but it's so hard not to, when they look this good.' He thought.

"Dalin, are you ok?" Gohan asked.

Dalin snapped out of his musings and looked at Gohan.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?" He asked.

"'Cause you're staring off into space." He said.

"Oh. I do that when I'm thinking." He said.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked.

"Um…….nothing." He said.

Piccolo stared at him weird, but said nothing.

"Well C'mon Dalin, we should go, so I can tell my mom the good news." Gohan said.

"Right. Guess I'll see you around Piccolo." He said and flew off with Gohan.

"Bye." Gohan called back.

Piccolo stared after them a little longer.

"Popo, what is he?" He asked.

"He's a Taylan." Mr. Popo said.

'Wonder what he's doing here?' Piccolo thought.

Aurikki: And that's all for the second chapter. Wonder who Dalin will end up with. Well, as I've said before, it's up to you, so please Review and vote on the poll. Till next time.


	3. Short Chapter Due to Writer's Block

Aurikki: Only three people voted on the poll and one was my sister…at least it's progress. I'll tell you the standings at the end of the chapter. I just really wish more than three people voted considering how long the damn story was up.

Dalin: Just shut up and continue the story. They'll come around. They always do. Besides, if worse comes to worst I can threaten them.

Random Lawyer: Actually, no you can't.

Dalin: Who asked you?

Random Lawyer: No one, but we cannot have you getting arrested. You need to continue the story. It's in your contract.

Dalin: Damn. I hate contracts.

Aurikki: I do not own DBZ. I only own Dalin and his past. And now, on with the chapter.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

When they got back to the Son residence, Gohan immediately told Chichi the good news.

"Oh that's wonderful! I can't wait to see your father, and this'll be the first time he meets Goten." She said.

"Also, I'll need to take time off of school to train." Gohan added.

"Absolutely not!" Chichi exclaimed, "I will not have you missing school just because you have to train for the tournament! I don't care if you'll be fighting against your father's friends! You are NOT skipping school!"

"But Mom."

"Don't 'But Mom' me! You're not taking time off of school and that's final!"

"If I may speak, I'd like to mention something." Dalin said.

"Nothing you say will get me to let him skip school." Chichi said.

"Well don't they usually give out prize money for these events." He said.

Chichi's eyes lit up like fireworks.

"You can skip school." She said.

'That was easier than I thought.' Dalin thought.

Chichi went about the house dusting everything and humming with this big smile on her face. It was kind of creepy.

Dalin: Why the hell are you stopping the chapter here? The readers expect more then(looks up, tries to count, and gives up) around 200 words.

Aurikki: I know that, but there's a slight problem.

Dalin: What problem could be big enough to stop typing here?

Aurikki: The same problem all writers have to face with every story they write.

Dalin: In other words you have writer's block don't you?

Aurikki: Yup, so to remedy that we're going to skip the training montage and, instead, go right to the tournament, and there will be little actual dialogue because I stopped watching the episodes to check what the hell the dialogue is.

Dalin: You are so stupid.

Aurikki: Whose the one who signed a contract that states you can't get arrested?

Dalin: Hey! That's not fair! You put it in the contract!

Aurikki: And how many contracts need to have that put in them.

Dalin: I hate you.

Aurikki: I can write you off you know.

Dalin; No you wouldn't. I'm the main character.

Aurikki: Then I will make you suck!

Dalin: Please don't.

Aurikki: Good boy. Now that the senseless banter is done and over with here are the poll results so far

…..

Gohan -1

Future Trunks-1

Vegeta- 0

Goku-0

Future Goten-0

Piccolo-1

OC of your choice-0


End file.
